Palletshipping Crossover
by NatsumiTheLabuanBall
Summary: There will be the first gay ship and only, where Ash and Gary revealed their love together. Can they maintain their relationship? The Krew will be in this book. Rated M because of mature sex content of both males. There will be also outside-themed ones, just like Bollywood on Chapter 1, and the fun that awaits.
1. Prolouge

**Me :So we perverts then. This is my fifth. book and first to have smut.**

 **Ash :Stop peeking at our privacy, Nat!**

 **Me *slaps Ash***

 **Kat *slaps him too*Hehe this is fun.**

 **Ash :OWW GUYS STOP THIS THIS IS EMBARASSING!!!!**

 **Gary :Dont worry Ash. This will be fun to reveal.*smiles and kisses Ash on cheek***

 **Ash :Thanks Gary.*smiles and blushes***

 **Me and Hana :Oooooooooo...**

 **Me:At sana kolvête par pevers.(I love doing peeks of pervert.) Ashimata sanama cerita(Lets start the story already.)** So Ash and I returned from the Taka region and I managed to speak Taka.

"So Ačhe, to jeniç gay karena Gary?" I said to Ash.(Taka is actually my invention language.) "Im sorry but i dont understand Taka." "Ashy-boy!"Gary said. "G-g-Gary?"Ash said blushing.

Gary, who is white and slender with spiky hair, was wearing a black n buttonless collar shirt, jean-styled pants and chic sneakers. "Hey boy, who are you." he asked nicely to me. "My name is Labuan Natsumi George Chandramohan Yadiy Halim Adi Sahnuddin, but you can call me Nat." Gary was shocked about my full name.

 **Me :Like my language and my invented full name? *giggles***

 **The Krew :Shut up, s*t.**

 **Ash and Gary :Actually, its true! *kisses on lips***

 **Me :Oooooooo, but dont worry, Krew.Youll be in chapter 1 later.**

 **Draco :LELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELE!!**

 **Everyone *slaps Draco***

 **Me :Oh but guys, there will be smut in chapter 2. Whatch out.Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1 :Bolly-Saster

**Me :So this is chapter 1 of this story.**

 **Ash :Hopefully it's not yet smuts.**

 **Me :Not really. But there will be Bollywood fiasco.*turns to the back* Maybe I should've change my summary.**

 **Kat :So yuo need to continue yuo story nao.**

 **Me :Hey!*slaps Funneh* Stop speaking my accent of English.Fine.Let's continue.**

So now we were back at the house while Ash was seeing his mom. We chit-chat about the Taka region and I spoke Taka. "We don't know what that means." said the Krew.

Suddenly, a Bollywood celebrity came in. She started to speak Hindi,"नमस्ते." Then, she put flames on us. When the flame died out, the Krew became the matched ones.

"Woah" Oh no. I'm still a fan of Bollywood. "का हइ-?" The woman cut me off. "Like it?" she can ACTUALLY speak English. "तुम क्या मतलबी हइ 'like'?"

Then, Ash came. The woman screamed and ran away, she just bumped Ash to knock him. However, Gary was knocked down too. They managed to grab each other into a kiss. A lip kiss.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." we actually liked it, but Hana and I turned away just because we didn't want to disturb.

 **Me : Like that?*giggles* Next one will be a mild smut.Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2 :Smut Catastrophe

**So, I not gonna do a dialog of it but I decided to switch the smut level a little soft so the smut is changed to soft-mild smut.Dont get offended or leave this chapter.Enjoy.**

It's a beautiful day at the house in Pallet Town. However, there are nothing to do that day. And there is some groups who decided to take a nap.

 **Gary's Point of View (POV) :** Ash and I are taking a nap while Nate ( **Author's Note: That's what I decided to be called by Gary now.** ), Hana and the Krew are downstairs.

While napping, I started to feel a little hot, so I was trying to stabllize my heat but no, I'm getting hotter. That's when I found someone who can cool me down.

 **Warning: Here comes the soft-mild smut I was talking about. Be careful.** I moved my hand all over his chest and through his crotch. Hopefully he doesn't wake up.

 **Ash's POV:** Hm? I felt some thing on my crotch. "Gary, what are you up to now?" Oh s*t! Gary is biting my neck. "G...Ga...Gary..." Oh great, I moaned as he touched my cock.

That's when he kissed me as I moved my hand from the chest to inside his underwear. We both moaned as our hands touched our cock. We took our pants off revealing erect effect.

"Nnnnnnnnn" "Nnnnh" "Grrr" We both moan louder because of the pain and pleasure. "Hah...G...Gary...I...NGGGH!!!" I moaned as I stroke his faster. "G-Gary, I'm...going...to...NGAHH!" I couldn't finish my sentence.

We both cum at the same time but we're still stroking. That's when we stop and kissed each other's lips. We didn't even notice the others. So we decided to do round two.

 **My POV:** What was that noise? Why is the celing leaking with cum? We just finished playing plinko. Gold grabbed the razor and gave it to Funneh. Funneh then moved upstairs to Ash's room.

 **Gary's POV:** OH S*T! They knew about this scene. But I just came after round two. Then it was Ash. So we decided to hide under the blanket.

 **Funneh's POV:** Oh, he is so dead. I razored Gary to sleep then Ash. "That's right! Your moment is rigged." I said.

 **So, that's the longest chapter ever. If you hate smut, then don't read this chapter. Anyways, To be continued. Bye**


	4. Chapter 3 :The Unknown Person

**Me *laughs*** **Ash *looks at the screen* *gasps*** **Gary *looks at the screen* HEYY!! WHO DARES TO RECORD US???!!!!** **Me :Uh oh. Draco, you're busted. Anyways lets get to the story.**

It's night and dark. Nothing bad happened except for one. Someone recorded and taken something.

 **My POV :** What was that sound? Oh we're so dead. I checked Gary's room. Ash is sleeping there.

I was shocked when I see a person trying to create something from the incident.

I couldn't know his identity when he left. DANG! So I left the room. Man cou dorang slep.

As I went back to the room, the person returned. This time, he took my phone to register the sex tape. He managed to hack to do that.

 **Next morning...Gary's POV:** I woke up early before Ash. Then I decided to touch his body to wake him up.

"Hey Ashy-boy, wake up." I said waking him up. As I touched his back, he moaned and woke up. "Hey Gary." he said.

So we got ready. We are still dazed from the razor Funneh zapped us with when they found out. **Funneh's POV:** There they are. The ones I zapped them with a razor. That teached them a lesson not to have fun when something needs to be fixed.

"Tired?" Draco asked them, concerned to see a dazed face. Both of them said "NO!" at the same time.

Suddenly, an unknown person came to the house again. This time he placed a tape on the table. We didn't see Draco or the person.

I opened his mask and took it off because i was shocked. "You! Yuo the unknown person?" The person was Draco. I took the sex tape away.

 **Me :...and that's how this happened?** **Ash :HOW DARE HE!!!!** **Gary :Woah Ash calm down! There's no need to be too angry.** **Me :Anyways to be continued.BYE**


	5. Chapter 4 :Lifely on Pokémon Research

**Gary's POV:**

Today we are on our trip to somewhere for my research. Although things didn't change, I'm now teenaged ( **A/N :Btw guys, Ash and Gary are now 16, the Krew are around 20-26, while I'm 13.** ) We made it to the research site in the caves of Palm Beach Island ( **A/N 2 :Palm Beach Island kinda looks like my home state, Labuan Island.** ) and went inside.

Fossils of Drogundee (A pokemon looks like a bird Nat saw in school) were founded on the floor. I grabbed the fossil and, a real Drogundee came out, signaling love between me and Ash.

"Gary?" Ash said in a calm tone. We really do love each other. Just that we were scared to tell each other.

Suddenly, another Pokemon fell. It's a Contruck. I managed to find two pokemon. I also managed to grab both of them in my Research ball and researching to the pokedex.(The pokedex looks like the phone I'm using now.)

We went back to Alakana, Tokanui to show to pokemon. Ash kissed me on the way.I blushed./

 **Okay, I gonna schedule my chapter. Every two chapters there will be smut. Chapter 5 will be mild Nsfw.Bye!**


End file.
